Work vehicles such as a loader can be used in construction for loading material into and onto other types of machinery. A conventional loader, e.g., front loader, bucket loader, front end loader, etc., is a type of tractor with a front-mounted bucket connected to the end of two booms for scooping material from the ground often referred to as a load or pile. The loader can include front and rear wheels, or in alternative forms, it may include tracks. There is typically a time delay in which the work vehicle does not respond when the load is applied to the work vehicle. During this time delay, the work vehicle or engine stalls in certain situations including when the transmission is in a high gear and/or when a lock up clutch in the torque converter is locked up.
Thus there is a need for improvement for detecting a ready to dig condition or a non-digging condition and operation of a lock up clutch of a torque converter in an unlocked position or a locked position.